I am Vegeta, Princess of all Saiyans!
by Demod20
Summary: One month has passed since the defeat of Majin Buu and yet Bulma Briefs has yet to feel any closer to her husband. In an act of desperation hatched with an insane plan she does the unthinkable to the Prince of all Saiyans: Transform her into a Woman.


It had been a whole month since the miraculous victory the people of Earth had over Majin Buu. Not just Goku, Gohan or Vegeta won the day but with the help of a whole planet raising their hands as one to aid their unknown heroes. Thanks to Mister Satan's rallying cry, the Spirit Bomb was the last nail in Majin Boo's coffin. The terror of the Universe was annihilated and peace was once again reclaimed by our heroes.

But for some, it felt like things were derailed. The progress that had been felt within the first week was significant in the eyes of those who knew the aggressive and often solitary acting Prince of Saiyans. He was less abrasive to those who knew him, acted more active with his son from theme park trips to training intensely. Even those he had previously saw as beneath his notice were actually met with eye contact that didn't appear lethal.

The only problem was with Bulma. She couldn't seem to get any respect from the man she loved and been married with for over the years. But still, she had yet to not be referred to as woman and by her actual name. For as much encouragement, nagging or insults she threw at him he never brought himself to say it more than a handful of times she had known him.

This remembrance was only brought up, once again, when she spent all night on the practical applications of Time Travel. Having time to recollect she remembered how she, or rather her future counterpart, was responsible for saving the this timeline thanks to her device. If she had to find a way to do it for another timeline or find something out she needed to, she's pursue it relentlessly.

Such as the way she spent almost the last twenty hours theorizing and planning out simulations of what'd be the best way to break quantum physics. However, this was just the third day but she was already feeling a toll. Everything from taking care of Trunks' academic issues, helping run the company with her father, she was starting to feel the drain. This was the day before the last of the weekend and she already felt exhausted, dreading about going back to work.

Sipping her mug of coffee to vitalize herself for the day, she barely heard Vegeta open the conventional kitchen door. Blinking a few times she saw him trudge straight for the fridge. Opening the handle, he didn't pay a mind to her presence, something she took immediate note of. Watching him grasp healthy helpings of food and then gorge himself carelessly caused her blood to boil. The power of caffeine was boosted by a surge of wrathful adrenaline, her hair almost rising up as she stood up with an audible slap to the table.

"Good morning, Vegeta!" Bulma quaked out.

"Oh, hello-erp," Vegeta stifled a belch through his gloved hand, now messy with grease mingling with the visible batch of sweat leaking from his palm's pores. Rubbing his mouth he gulped several swallows of milk before releasing it with a wet pop. Equipped with a pasty white mustache, the Saiyan Prince replied with as much of a straight face as he could muster, "hello, woman. I see you're up early."

Twitching violently, she restrained her urge to slap him. Not only did he look ridiculous but he didn't think to ask how she was feeling. Growling out she held up a pair of hands, waving them at the impeccably statuesque expression he wore, "What planet are you on right now?! Have you not noticed the lack of a certain someone in bed? At all?"

"I've been sleeping in the Gravity Chamber," He answered stonily, pushing the carton of milk into Bulma's outstretched hands. In his mind, he thought to make her useful with empty hands. To her he might as well been wiping dirt onto her carpet.

Groaning, she clenched the carton a little too tightly, squelching out its dairy goodness from the open hole, "Of course you did. That's all you've been doing as of late. Train, Train, keep Trunks occupied, Eat, Sleep and Train some more. Haven't you forgotten someone important in your life?"

"Tch," Vegeta's face pulled back in an offensive sneer, "you think I've forgotten?"

Smiling slightly, she began to ease up. Had she been paranoid with all the work stress piling up? It couldn't be Vegeta's fault-

"I haven't forgotten the score I've yet to settle with him," The proud Saiyan answered all too vigorously, upraised fist clenched to the point of popping knuckles before her eyes, "Kakarot will be bested by my two hands!"

"So you have forgotten about me!" Bulma practically shrieked out, her eyes bulging, watered up yet glaring all the more at her husband.

"What's to forget?" Vegeta asked with a stoic visage, crossing his arms to firmly placate his point. "you're not in poor health. No one's come to hold you hostage or claim your life or that of our son's. No weaselly businessmen are in your way needing of erasure. What could I be missing, woman, that needs your attention?"

"You don't get it! Your big, flame haired head still doesn't process it!" Bulma raising her milk carton up threateningly.

"Woman, what am I mis-?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bulma she screamed out, smashing the carton over his head, spilling out its contents over his head. Heaving heavily, she found no irony in his whole face, upper body and now damp flattened hair. His face taking the look of a white beard, she simply shouted with one last look of defiance, "I HAVE A NAME! ITS BULMA BRIEFS! B-U-L-M-A!"

Surprisingly, the uncrowned Prince of his race took all that was thrown his way with only a few twitches seen crossing his left eye. His crossed arms seized, tensed, and then relaxed when he felt his mate was finished bellowing. Unfurling his limbs, he took care to wipe the pasty effigy of facial hair etched over his chiseled jaw.

Not bothering to adjust his ridiculously wet yet shoulder length hair, Vegeta asked with a pointed glare, "Are you done, _Bulma_? Because, unless there's something more important than addressing you by your _Earthling_ name, I have more important things to do."

"I guess there isn't, is there?" Bulma snarled back with a stamp of her foot, clenched hands now held at her sides.

"Nope," The Pure Blood Royal quipped blankly, stalwartly skirting around her to exit the kitchen now that he had a minimal snack. Opening the door, he almost walked over his son, whom got the impulse to leap to the side away from his father. He didn't even register how he was stared at from behind, his stride never breaking in moving purposefully back to the Gravity Chamber.

A loud shriek of frustration was sounded in the kitchen, giving the lavender haired son a good idea a fight had happened. What he found baffling was the lack of his own dad yelling back. Was it tolerance or just pure indifference that he felt?

Opening the door, he found his mother head first into folded arms atop the table's surface. Licking his lips, he blew a raspberry as he walked over to the table next to his mom. Nudging her in the side, mother looked over and mustered a tired smile, wiping away the stains of tears that had been shed out of sight.

"Oh, hello Trunks," She greeted pitifully, smiling halfway as she raised her mug of coffee once more, "how are ya, champ?"

"I wouldn't know," Trunks replied with a shrug, pocketing his hands into his overalls, his lips drawing into a stern pout, "I'm left wondering how my mom is doing whenever I hear her screaming across the house."

"Ah, right," The CEO of Capsule Corp clicked her tongue against her teeth, turning her head to look down at the tabletop. Raising her mug to swallow a healthy helping of lukewarm beverage, she groaned out with a mixture of satisfaction and frustration. Seeing that her problems weren't getting any better, she asked her son a question, "Trunks, what do you think of your father?"

"Dad? Oh he's pretty cool, you know, for being the way he is," Trunks reacted casually, halfway smiling before submerging it behind a forced serious expression that ended up looking more cute then professional, "when he's not busy with whatever he thinks about, he makes sure I have a good time or at least get taught the thing he was aiming to teach me in training. That kind of stuff, nothing much else really."

"I see," Bulma murmured with her lips wrapped around the edge of her mug.

"Is this because dad won't spend that much time with you?" Trunks asked curiously, a childish look of wonderment overcoming his Vegeta-expressive habits.

"Well...partly," Bulma sighed as she turned to look down at her diminutive proportioned child. Placing her palms on her thighs, she looked down and groaned at the stains of milk left on the tiled floor. Getting up she explained as she fetched a towel from the sink and bent to her hands and knees to clean it, "you see, before all this saving the world business happened, your father and I were on relatively even terms. We'd only argue when one of us did something that offended each other's private lives. For the most part, when you were born, we became more complementary to each other in what needed to be done. I'd dare say he became even less temperamental because he had a child in his life."

Pausing, she smirked, looking up at Trunks who still looked at her attentively. "Come to think of it, I don't think he hasn't raised his voice once in a month. I think he's trying real hard to be a better man in our lives. I really do."

"But he doesn't give you the time of day?" Trunks prodded, arching his head to the side with an upraised brow.

She restrained the compulsion to have her jaw drop. Forgetting how smart her child was a mistake on her part. Bulma was a genius even younger than him so it wasn't that much of a surprise he could catch onto this kind of thing.

Shaking her head, she looked up and smiled with a resigned look in her eyes, "You could say that, as often as I love him, I wish he didn't treat me as another woman in his life and more as his beloved wife. I know he loves me but, maybe I'm crazy, could he be taking me for granted? Does he even know how hard it is to be a woman? I mean, all he has to worry is being fed, training and spend a moderate amount of time with you. I have my own biological needs on top of being a CEO of a major worldwide corporation, an inventor and a mother!"

Trunks furrowed his brows pensively as he heard his mother vent. It was obvious that this was going to continue, given that their rigid schedules didn't give them any time to adapt in changing their habits. Even he could barely influence his dad beyond simple things, like going to the amusement park or take a trip to the arcade. At least he could zone out and pretend he was invested. Coercing him to understand his mother would take a much more drastic measure.

Then, it hit Trunks like a ton of bricks. Regardless if the proverbial weight could hurt his Saiyan hybrid head or not was irrelevant. Watching his mother drain the spilled milk into the sink with twists on her towel. Raising his hand, he spoke his idea before he lost it entirely, "Why not turn him into a woman?"

The sound of a damp wash cloth being torn in two was heard by the only child of Bulma. When the mother had recomposed herself, she dropped the useless shreds into the sink. Doing a turnabout, she looked at her son with a bewildered pair of saucer-sized eyes at his suggestion, "Turn...Vegeta...into a-"

"Think about it," Trunks began to rationalize, his devious grin breaching his visage as he got into the groove of this scheme he concocted. "He only disrespects you because he doesn't know how it is to live on the other end of the gender spectrum. What if he learned firsthand what it was like, even for just a day?"

At first, the mother and wife inside of Bulma wanted to clobber her child's head for suggesting such a malicious plot. But the tired, weary and forlorn woman inside wished her husband could at least understand her worries. Perhaps then he could even give her something special for her to feel relieved after so much work she has to live with.

On the thought of her wish, her inner little devil sparked an addendum to her son's idea. Grinning in an almost evil fashion, she nodded to her son, rubbing her palms together as she began to see the benefit of this plan working. She knew she'd have to cover all of her bases, otherwise this could backfire right away. But if it worked, the pay-off could at the very least be a sweet sense of ironic punishment for her ignorant husband.

"Trunks," Bulma said with a wide smile that made the boy shiver with worry at the monster he unleashed, "grab my Dragon Radar. It's time we make a visit to Shenlong."

* * *

Vegeta had all but forgotten the outside world. His only concern what was in the egg shaped dome that doubled as a ship and his personal training quarters. The light had been dimmed into a crimson glow, making everything obscured in a bloody veil. His body had multiplied across the chamber, cutting his power by a quarter and increased the strain by that much. It was a dangerous game of tag he chose to utilize, combining finesse of fine foot work and controlling his power to a fine point.

If one was to peer within, there was almost no telling which Vegeta was which. Every copy treated each other as the enemy. Every strike was perfectly controlled, making each quick jab in the 400x gravity seem like an ordinary finger poke. But, while garbed in his Super Saiyan mantle, he packed enough force to punch a hole through a moon. Lightning danced around his sweat and milk stained muscle short, slacks as well as his gloves.

During his 300th circle around the chamber he saw his duplicate thrust a forefinger jab right for his left eye. Bending his sweaty face across the air, he narrowly evaded the impalement, settling for a cut across the cheek. Grunting he grabbed the glove before it retracted the whole way, hearing the weighted footsteps of another copy charge at his backside. Turning around he flung his doppelganger around to smash his clone. Unfortunately, the only thing he succeeded doing was smashing his body into oblivion. Briefly sparkling in static before disappearing upon hitting the pillar center of the chamber instead of his designated target.

When another rocketed the opposite direction, held an arm out to impale his whole limb through the original's back, his counterpart smirked. Vegeta backed up and whipped his left knuckle into the copy's jaw, following up with a spin on the ball of his feet to dodge the other's charge. Tripping him forward, he landed a knee kick to his chin following a trio of finger pokes that gouged open its chest. When it finished its erasure the last copy staggered back up to launch one final attack before it was finished off with a headbutt by his original.

Heaving heavily, Vegeta basked in the strain of the room as his energy slowly returned to him once more. Marveling at the immense level of power he attained since his fight with Majin Boo he could only muse if his arch rival was still training or slacking off like his son had. Much to his displeasure the prodigy half breed of Goku's failed when it most mattered and still ended up being in a league above even his father.

"Damn him and his family," Vegeta growled to himself, clenching his fists tightly as he stood still within the extraordinary weight the room bore on his very being, "what will it take for me to push above and beyond your level? When will I prove myself as your better once more? I will not suffer a life of idiotic normalcy so you can show me up again!"

It then occurred to him that he had yet to venture outside of his chamber for perhaps twelve hours. Looking out the porthole window it was practically pitch black. Light already vanished from the heavens and he trained all the way into the night. He hadn't even spent any time with his son, let alone returned to the house.

Sighing, he traversed across the chamber and toggled the gravity back to Earth's natural limitation. Slowly but surely the density of the air lessened and his muscles began to relax from its tensed state. Groaning he rolled his neck side to side, followed by his shoulders and then legs. Finishing his bout of stretches that he took advice, strangely enough, from his son in keeping himself from damaging his body from more stress than increase of strength.

Finally, he released his hold on his transformation, feeling the drain of the day's third bout of training. The exercise he wagered must have at least kept his new found power he gained in check. He wondered if he was making any headway on approaching the full power Goku possessed?

Yawning, he knew it hardly mattered now. Time to rest and think of what he should try next in the morning after. Raiding the fridge came to mind, though he knew better than to do it when his wife was present. Still confounded as to what bothered his married partner, he grumbled as he settled for a cold corner in the chamber's now darkened chamber. Sleep began to claim him along with an unusual tingling forming deep within his belly. Snoring he was all but oblivious of the changes already transpiring over his person.

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HE-TAP, FREEZA!" Vegeta shrieked out, blinking wildly as he awoke from his nightmare. It involved a hole, a jock strap, and a tu-tu skirt. Was he wearing his pink shirt? Taking a look for a sleeve and seeing none, his groggy mind processed that as a good sign.

Strangely though, he felt...different. Like everything about his right of balance was off kilter. His chest felt tight but the rest of him felt less so around the waist and legs. Even his pelvic region felt relatively free and didn't feel as constrained as it normally would in the early morning. What he did feel was normal was the rousing tremor that shook the chamber that emanated from his bottomless gullet.

" _Better go try and grab some food_ ," Vegeta staggered upward, still feeling quite exhausted, sore across his neck and back. He attributed that for sleeping against the hard ground for which he didn't apologize for. Soft beds were for people like Gohan; soft things made warriors soft, he always believed.

" _Well, unless it equals having killer sex_ ," He wryly added with a foreign sounding chuckle. Was his voice coming out as giggles? Shaking his head, he knew that he must be starving; hallucinations are already setting in!

Trudging in on feet that seemed to feel the same but supporting a body that was all discombobulated from assumed starvation, Vegeta set his eyes on the fridge. Casting a glance at Trunks who was sipping on a juice box his eyes he strode in on what he felt was wider hips than the night prior. He needed food to get rid of this strange sensations his body was experiencing. Opening the door, he heard an absurd amount of juice exit his son's nostrils, followed by coughs and sputters.

Fortunately for him, he spotted a turkey leg without it being claimed to a whole one. Grasping the leg he dryly remarked in a voice considerably softer and higher pitched than he was used to, "I thought you were raised better, Trunks. The juice goes down the throat, not out of your nose."

Taking a ravenous bite out of his meal, he chewed favorably over the uncooked meat. Swallow after swallow he felt his hunger begin to subside. When it was all but bone, he tossed it aside and grabbed a couple more handfuls of food and poured it down his wide open mouth. Like a machine he cleared out nearly all but the healthiest items within the refrigerator.

Burping out, he rubbed his smooth stomach, still covered by his sweat and milk covered muscle shirt. The strange feelings had yet to subside, causing him to frown. When his gaze raised up to a more composed Trunks he caught sight of a sly grin spread ear to ear. He felt a shiver run up and down his spine; it was like looking at Bulma when she had got something she wanted that he didn't like.

"What's with the look, boy?" He asked, again in a disturbingly tranquil yet even tone.

"You're looking good, mom," Trunks snarked back with a barely restrained snigger of mischief.

Arching a brow, he asked in a voice he was starting to become more and more awkward with, "Trunks, what game are you playing? I'll tell you now, I'm not having fun being referred by the lesser gender."

Laughter escaped his mouth, barely subdued so he could comment with a pointed nod at Vegeta, "Well, if I can't call you mom, then I guess my dad has the greatest looking set of tits."

"What foul joke is this? This is a man's ches-" The Harbinger of Death slapped his upper torso, completely confident all what he had felt since waking up was just delusions of a tired mind spurred on by an empty stomach. Feeling a particularly rounded piece of fat bounce upon his hand's contact caused his speech to fall short, however. Eyes grew to the size of moons and pupils easily as small as a thimble. Craning his neck down, both hands trembled at cupping a pair of well endowed mammaries, pushing against the fabric of his muscle shirt.

"No," He murmured, taking off his gloves and casting them aside to try and cup these assuredly imaginary breasts. Squeezing them, almost painfully as if to cast aside the illusion. When the sharp pang was emitted in each jug, his mouth became parched and his throat clenched up.

"Noooooooo," Vegeta groaned out with further disbelief, rubbing his hand up his now slender neck over a smooth yet strongly squared face. His brows were thin and he could feel his proud torch shaped crest of hair now folded back like a black wave of silk. Parts of it was spiked down, inverse of what he was used to, and softer to the touch than he liked.

"Nonononononononono-!" Less calloused hands flowed down a slender waist and wide hips while the former Prince stammered. Reaching hesitantly towards his crotch area he only had to grasp what wasn't there to confirm his worst current fears. There was nothing to boast of; nothing but a moist crevice hidden behind his body conforming slacks.

While Trunks was on the verge of busting out laughing he felt a sudden burst of pressure emanate from his now feminized dad. A warping blue aura quaked the entire kitchen, followed by the rest of the house. Out of fear for his life the young boy scrambled out of the house and leaped off the yard in a comet trail.

He was just in time to hear the girlish scream just prior to Vegeta busting through the roof of Capsule Corp. Beading cold sweat, Trunks barely had time to look over his shoulder before slamming straight into the buoyant bosom of his now secondary mom. An angry hand grasped at his scalp and yanked him up to eye level, the look of seething rage permeating.

"Now, I may not have your mother's brilliant mind, but I am quite sharper than the likes of Kakarot or his dumbass brats," She snarled out, holding a trembling Trunks inches from her now considerably angered visage. "Start talking if you value your shampoo locks you keep so well combed!"

"I-I...well...you see," Trunks tried to overcome of his fear for his new mom but was all too familiar with how his late dad acted. If he said the wrong thing or explained how it was his idea in the first place then he knew it was a round trip to the afterlife.

"My patience is wearing thin, Trunks," Vegeta sneered with a free hand presented in a backward clawing gesture. Each knuckle cracked disturbingly as she pulled it into a fist, now spewing light from the spaces between each digit. Chuckling in her now womanly voice, she smiled in a cold way that made the boy almost pee in his pants, "How many bones will I break before I get you to talk, boy?!"

"VEGETA! VEGETAAAAAA!~"

All concentration on the moment broke for her. The Ki defused from her presented fist and her head craned over her shoulder to look down where she had jettisoned through her home. There, standing in the yard represented by a violet haired dot with a megaphone in her hands. Thanks to her Saiyan senses she could hear Bulma's shouts as clearly as if she was right next to her.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Oh, so your mother is in on this, is she?" Vegeta hissed out incredulously. Turning to look at Trunks, she hesitantly released hold of his scalp in favor and holding him by the collar of his overalls. Dragging him down with her the two rocketed down before gently decelerating just above the neatly trimmed lawn.

Unceremoniously tossing Trunks onto his face, Vegeta stalked over to her wife and snarled visibly at her. Seeing she was not intimidated in the slightest only made him more angry. Waves of Ki petered off her now voluptuous frame with both hands held with a demanding curb to her if her following words weren't clued enough, "You! Bulma! Explain now!"

"Oh now you call me by name? I guess what he said is true," Bulma smirked in a way that challenged Vegeta's own signature expression of sardonic taunting. Raising her megaphone upward, she flicked off the switch and tossed the device haphazardly to the side. Crossing her arms her arrogant posture was only combated by her scrutinizing glare, "Vegeta, tell me. Exactly when was the last time we went into the city? As a family?"

"Is this is what its about?!" Vegeta shouted in a shrill tone, causing her wife to glower further. Using nothing but sheer will she wrested her swelling emotions of wrath bubbling within. Calming herself to the point of being tolerable, she asked again. "Yesterday, when I didn't understand what was going on or call you by your Earthling name. Was that what sparked this on?"

"A little talk with my son," Bulma nodded to the slowly rising boy, rubbing his head from the collision it had with the ground, "and I came up with the perfect way to get you to feel or perhaps just understand from _my_ point of view. I can't have you run Capsule Corp, that'd be a disaster. I can't have you just do parenting in a way I do it, that'd be impossible. Instead I want you to at least feel physically what I have to go through in just a single day when we're acting like a family."

"The Dragon Balls," She quickly put together, almost gaping out loud while hands falling limply to her side, "it all makes sense! You wished on that infernal Dragon to make me into a woman-!"

"Just for as long as I want," Bulma finished for her husband-turned-wife. It was already strangely bizarre, talking to someone she had been married as an aloof man but now as a temperamental woman. She knew nothing in life was simple but if she had to get her way, she'd do anything; even turn her husband into the opposite sex.

"Grrrrr," Vegeta snarled once again, tempted to reach out and shake her wife into submission. But then again, that'd probably what she'd expect. If she didn't want her to transform back then the use of force was impossible here. She doubt she could just talk her back into changing her mind. This was obviously building up for some time and she had no idea this was going to be the outcome.

"Fine, you win," She sighed as her whole body hung forward in a sullen manner.

"Don't look so down, Vegeta," Bulma remarked with a wink, patting the Saiyaness on the shoulder, "if you're good today I may transform you back. That is within my power after all, thanks to Shenlong."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The newly transformed woman asked breathlessly. She practically dragged Trunks by the collar, ignorant of his look of suffocation by how hard she pulled. With an upraised fist full of vigor, complemented by a scary smiling face she entered the house with gusto, "let's get this damned day over with!"

* * *

"...can this day please be over with?" Vegeta asked nearly an hour later. And what Saiyan could blame her in her situation? She was now bereft of her sweaty and milk stained workout clothes. Now she was outfitted in something that Bulma somehow tailored for her the night of her excursion.

A white collar with red outlines that matched the red tie lancing over her generously covered bosom. Thankful most of her womanly upper body was covered, for some reason she couldn't explain, by a cream colored sweater. The only thing to her liking was that the skirt, reaching down to the middle of her upper thighs, was in her favored deep blue color. Complementing the skirt was a pair of white stockings going all the way up to her concealed thighs along with a pair of embroidered panties she mentally denied felt right on her womanly crotch. A pair of heels were fixed onto her feet, such confounding pieces of attire that she needed almost the first half hour to just get used to walking in them. She knew, even by Earthling standards, this was an embarrassing outfit, only fit for highschoolers.

"Cheer up, Vegeta," Bulma remarked with an almost giddy smile on her face. She was arm in arm with her feminine partner, glad the outfit she had customized thanks to her brilliant mind's deduction of what she'd be approximately in the size as a woman. The light purple haired wife of one was wearing a cyan colored scarf, lancing over her dark purple blouse with a black pair of slacks with her own ebony colored heels.

Their son was still dressed as is, with the only moderate difference was a white and blue baseball cap with Capsule Corp emblazoned on the front. While he was glad his first mother was keeping a handle on his second, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive what the latter would do if something upset her. He was already timid of an all-powerful dad busting up an arcade game, followed by every other arcade system in the building, for thinking it was cheating him. Who knows what could set her off now she was a full fledged woman?

So far, nothing of incident happened yet. They were flown by Vegeta, eager to not wait in a Capsule vehicle and just get the day over with. When they reached the downtown area of West City it was all the rage one could expect a weekend crowd in the plaza. People in business clothes to casual spring wear was seen walking, laughing, talking and mumbling across the street or even on the sidewalk they were now treading.

It was all so annoying that the Saiyaness was hoping they could just escape into a store just to get away from all the noises clogging his ears.

"Oh look! That looks like a dress mart!" Bulma yanked her woman in a way that made the latter squeak with surprise. Low and behold, through the automatic glass doors, it was a large array of clothes fit for either gender. Considering it was mid-spring one saw a number of garments from warm to cool ranging for all tolerances of the shifting weather. Much to the recently transformed Vegeta, it didn't possess a large swarm of people.

Browsing through the store, Bulma had grabbed a cart and pulled a number of outfits out of the corner of the Saiyaness' eye. She was just trying to comprehend how she could live with herself if she didn't please Bulma for this one day. How many more days would she have to do this till she was satisfied? Could she do this without screwing up for more than one day, if even today?

" _The better question is, has my power diminished because of my transformation?_ " Vegeta thought with widened eyes, her face becoming deathly pale at that thought. If she couldn't turn back, what would become of all her painstaking progress as a warrior and a rival to the Saiyan she needed to surpass? Shaking her head, she returned her mind to the present, knowing that such queries would be irrelevant if she didn't try to succeed at a passable level for her presumably neurotic wife.

Before she knew where she was, they arrived at a hall with a lit-up sign above the corridor's entrance labeled "Changing Rooms" with pictures of either gender divided by a line. Seeing benches assigned to those waiting were empty she was once again thankful no one else was there. She'd hate to have to add murder on the list of happenings for her family outing.

"Okay, Vegeta," Bulma said sweetly, handing Vegeta a few pink and vermilion colored bags filled with clothes. "I want you to try these on and come out to show off how they look on your new sexy body."

Taking a quick peak in the sacks, her face quickly grew hardened. Knitting her brows together she coldly glared at her wife and whispered lowly, "No."

"Now Vegeta-" Bulma began to chide, only to have Vegeta's hand raise as she firmly stood her ground.

"I refuse to put on such ridiculous garments for your pleasure. My honor is already being tattered but I won't have it stained any longer if I am the only one to suffer in this endeavor you parade around as a _family activity_ ," She hissed out, purposefully showing her discomfort for what she was being told to go through.

Sighing, Bulma massaged the side of her head, "Here I thought I could get through today with you being nice enough to listen to what I say, for a change."

"I'm no one's slave-!"

"But!" Bulma interrupted Vegeta's comeback, raising a hand up with sacks in hand. "I won't have you do this alone, if it makes you feel any better. Trunks?"

The boy, who had been idly looking side to side, about as entertained going into a clothes story as her second mother took a turn looking pale. Raising his hands he stammered while backing away, attempting to retreat, "Um, I just r-r-remembered I had something to do with Goten and-"

"Trunks!" Bulma put her foot down, looking harshly at her son who was now half a dozen steps away from the two of them. She was joined by Vegeta, who glared openly at him, seeing him as being an instigator for transforming her in the first place. This was made more verbally apparent as she waved to her mate. "I made Vegeta into a woman, like you suggested. Now you either suck up and go along with us throughout the day, like I wanted, or I'll turn Vegeta back and leave the two of you alone. Your choice."

Trunks felt beads of sweat crawl down his face when his gaze briefly met Vegeta's. He could see that, despite being feminized, she held a predatory grin and malicious stare that spoke volumes of what she intended to do if he tried to back out now. The beating of his life for the rest of his days or humiliation shared with her newly formed mom?

Hanging his body forward, much in the same way Vegeta had at the beginning of the day, he sighed with defeat in a slow walk back to her mothers, "Okay...mom."

"Goody!~" Bulma clapped, glad she had her way in both regards.

" _Tch, coward_ ," Vegeta thought with a visible frown at her son coming back.

"Now," The giddy mastermind handed out a handful of bags for Vegeta to change into, placing her hand over hers as she took hold of them. "trust me, some of these outfits are to die for. I won't make this entirely to shame you but just to have fun. Who knows? Maybe you'll like how it feels on you?"

"I doubt it," Vegeta dryly retorted, turning around to walk away but stopped short. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder and forced a short smile, "but, I'll try at the very least."

"That's all I'm asking," Bulma breathed out happily, glad that her lover was at least attempting to please her. Looking back at her son, she saw him lean back, thinking about escaping once more. Turning around to look down at him with a chilling gleam in her eyes, she beckoned Trunks forward, "I got some cute clothes in mind for you."

"Uh...yay?" Trunks lamely cheered, pulling a face that resembled one child going to get the flu shot.

* * *

For the next hour and a half the family of three spent time changing into or out of clothing. With Bulma's help assisting Vegeta in some of the more complicated outfits they managed to get her six new outfits that she agreed to keeping. While she didn't plan on wearing one of them right away, Bulma had insisted seeing as how good it looked on her. The worst part of it was the Saiyaness couldn't deny how comfortable it felt against her considerably softer skin.

Throughout his life she remembered she never wore clothing as a means to feel comfortable but for protection or dignity. While the sight and knowledge that she was wearing something meant for not only the opposite sex but for Earthling women shamed her she couldn't help but feel that she was starting to welcome the feelings. If only that they felt much better than a pink shirt or basic workout gear that she often requested back when she was male.

Settling for dining out in a public place, much to Vegeta's chagrin, she had to show off what Bulma desired her to be seen in.

A rosy colored dress with a matching golden tiara that possessed a pair of shoulder-less sleeves that ended in a frill-ringed skirt that made it seem she had an inverse flower covering the majority of her legs. Admittedly Bulma knew it was a dinner dress but she couldn't resist having her new woman flaunt it even if the latter felt uncomfortable. Inwardly she couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she now appeared to be, even blushing heavily at all the stares she was receiving.

She knew it would have been worse if Trunks hadn't been inadvertently supporting the act by what he wore himself.

A sun dress of white bordered with candy pink with frilly shoulders was fixed onto him to the point her son looked like an adorable girl. With the addition of a cream colored bonnet with a red bow tied to its right side and a rosy skirt with a pair of frilly bound sandals he looked like the picture of cute. If he didn't try to hide his face with the front of his hat every five seconds any passerby wouldn't recognize Trunks as a descendant of the Briefs family.

"Bulma," Vegeta muttered as she cut into the large helping set before her with silverware; something she normally wouldn't have gave a second glance at, more preferring to wolf food down rather than taking time to be decent and proper.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Bulma replied with a pleased smile, taking care to chew and swallow a piece of her salad.

"Please undo this curse you placed on me," She pleaded, eyes grown large, almost watering with desperation. "I almost never beg you for anything but now, can I please not be in this farce you placed me in?"

"Yeah, please let us-Imean-him go?" Trunks hastily recovered all too quickly in favor of getting himself out of his own outfit. He squirmed in his seat, the feeling of the girly undergarments causing him an unfounded amount of unrest.

Sensing the irritation between the two of them, Bulma's smile retracted and she sighed heavily. Taking a few more bites out of her salad, she raised her chin up in a huff, "Honestly, you two, it has barely been a few hours, even less for you Trunks. I want you two to at least get used to it throughout the time we're spending together."

"Several hours awake as a woman feels like an unbearable time," Vegeta argued with an angry twitch.

"Do I have to stay dressed as a girl? I mean, we're eating in public. Is this necessary, mom?" Trunks asked again, emitting a pathetic pout overshadowed by the shade her sun hat cast over his face.

"No," Bulma frowned, taking more larger mouthfuls of veggies into her mouth, swallowing hard as she placed her hand on the table loud enough to get looks from those seated around her. "listen, eat up as much as you want but I want you to drop this unless I'm satisfied. No causing a scene either. Got it?"

Vegeta finally closed her mouth in sync with her son. Exchanging a pair of glances, they were told they couldn't get out of the situation but eat as much as their hearts desired. If they couldn't get the main objective, might as well enjoy the minimal pleasantries. Both turned and raised their hands towards the waiter, calling out for a large helping of what they already had.

The following minutes practically drew a crowd by those who were eating. None of them had seen the beautiful Saiyaness or her pretty dressed half-breed before, but they were eating like monsters. Disregarding the fact she wore gloved sleeves Vegeta grasped large chunks of meat, potatoes, rice and shrimp to pour down her open gullet. An equally vigorous Trunks was wolfing down a large chicken as big as his own head, spitting out the bones to make a makeshift house out of the leftover pieces.

Bulma, normally disgusted, found herself laughing at the sight of two pretty looking members of her family going at it. As men, it grossed her out seeing it. But somehow it looked adorably awkward seeing effeminate figures debase themselves to such a level. She wondered if she had their stamina if she would be doing the same?

An instantaneous rush of pain, however, caused Vegeta to lurch and choke. Barely swallowing a lump of meat down, she felt it hit her again, near her core. She tried to ignore stabbing sensation rushing through her lower abdomen but something about it was so foreign and unusual that it became unbearable.

"Vegeta?" Bulma reached out, grasping the gloved hand, regardless that it was practically browned by all of the grease of food it was covered with. She could see her paling, beading sweat down her face. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I...I..." She began to stammer, swallowing heavily as she began to squirm in her seat.

"You have to what?" Trunks asked, almost calling Vegeta _mom_ in that instant but stopped himself short.

Standing upright, she balled up her fists as all eyes encroached within the restaurant looked up to her. Opening her mouth wide, she yelled out, unabashed of what she needed to do. "I HAVE TO PEE!"

Nearly everyone in the establishment fell over onto their backs, legs upraised to show their incredulous flabbergast at the statement. Not bothering with the heels, the Saiyaness flew across the air, her skirt flourishing in a field of pink as she headed to the restroom. Entering the men's restroom on instinct, she momentarily sighed and exited, turning around to push her way into the ladies room.

Nearly twenty seconds later of fiddling and Vegeta let out a horrified girlish shriek.

* * *

"Don't feel bad, Vegeta," Bulma chided her husband as they walked away from the traumatized staff of the diner they attended. She was now arm locked with her mate whom looked devastatingly shocked from the experience. She couldn't blame her since it was definitely a surprise given this was only the first day.

"I was bleeding out of my pe-ngh," Vegeta stopped short with a squirm, still feeling remnants of the pain that was now a dull ache. She had no idea what a period was. Given how her wife acted throughout the years she knew her she just assumed that the coined phrasing of "that time of the month" was exceptional since she was a moody woman by nature. Now she knew at least a good reason why she seemed a bit moody.

"You practically gave the cooks a heart attack, thinking they did something unholy to your digestion system," Mother of one said with a stifled giggle, nuzzling into her shoulder, doing her best to comfort her soul mate. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd get a period on your first day of womanhood."

"Honestly, whoever was the Kai that thought it was a good idea to make women bleed out the vagina should be beaten to death," Vegeta growled, her free fist gripping into a clenched fist.

"Now-Now, that's just a natural sign that you're...well, fully functioning as a female, hehe," Bulma added with a sheepish laugh, not wanting to break the news that this means Vegeta could potentially bear children. He had enough worries just being an opposite gender, she reasoned.

"I," She began to say, turning to look at her solemnly, still holding a bit of discomfort on her face. Turning her gaze away she muttered quietly, "I'm sorry for making a fool of myself."

Smiling softly, she nudged him into the arm, encouragingly replying, "Hey, don't think anything of it. I'm sure Trunks thought it was no big deal. Isn't that right?"

Looking up from his bonnet, he asked with a pointed stare of disinterest, "Can I take off the dress n-OW!"

"No," Bulma replied all too bluntly, hammering her fist over his head, earning a comical sputter of pain from her unguarded offspring as he clung to his crown through the pretty hat.

Turning around she added in addendum to distract her depressed Saiyaness, "If anything came of it you did get to change into a better casual outfit if I say so myself."

Again, Vegeta had mixed feelings about what she was wearing. It was a school girl's uniform again, but this time it was tailored to look more like a sailor style which was all the rage at some parts of the continent. White with blue outlines with a collar similar to the first outfit she wore with a red bow identical to it this one was short sleeved with a mini-skirt of blue. Bulma insisted on keeping the tiara and added a necklace, giving her a more regal look to her casual side that only encouraged her into the unlikely choice of attire. Still in dreaded heels she clambered onward while blushing at Bulma's compliments about her looks.

Casting one glance to her right and then another to her left she felt the stares look even more than the last two images she projected. She almost felt like a steak being eyed by hungry animals. She'd sooner send them all screaming or make them think twice for eyeing her up but that'd ruin her time out with her family. No, she'd bear with it, no matter what her reservations were.

"Bulma? Is that you?" A familiar young voice peppered with youth and curiosity caught Vegeta's ear.

"Videl? Oh hi there," Bulma greeted warmly, having been familiarized by the daughter of Mr. Satan. Reaching out to embrace the young woman, whom was dressed in a red blouse with a black skirt and a red head band holding back her shoulder length hair. When she released, she was greeted by the sight of two others she hadn't expected to see out with her. "hello, Gohan. Mr. Satan."

" _Shit!_ " Vegeta thought as Trunks skirted around to hide behind Bulma's legs. Doing her best to keep eye contact to a minimum, it ultimately failed.

"Hey, Bulma," Gohan greeted with his false glasses rested firmly over the bridge of his nose. While it hid most his handsome face, his own casual T and jeans with orange and black colors allowed his muscular physique to show through. Arching his hands onto his hips, he asked, almost completely oblivious of the company she had. "what brings you out here?"

"Oh, just taking some time off from work and the like, you know how it is," Bulma waved off conversationally, having not planning to meet them in the city.

Mr. Satan, having been originally content with messing with the latest portable device which captured his attention on their walk, looked up to see two strange sights. The first was Trunks, ineptly now hiding behind Vegeta's skirt, almost shielding his whole face with the bonnet given to him. The latter was, in his eyes, a woman enshrouded by a field of flowers and a sky of rosy light as her uncomfortable expression was translated into a look of adorable shyness.

"H-Hey, who's that with you?" Mark asked with a rapid set of blinks, his face warming up at the sight of the gorgeous girl sidled up next to Bulma. Seeing Vegeta barely look him in the eye only made him even more attracted. Leaning forward he bounced forward with his head bobbing, gaining the attention of the chatting three to look over at Vegeta's now very alert face.

"Uh," Vegeta tried to do his very best not to react violently or with disgust, seeing Mister Satan now only a mere meter away from her.

"Wait, is that-?" Videl pointed out with a furrowed look of confusion on her face.

"I think it is," Gohan thought with an agape visage, his glasses sliding down to the edge of his nose. Between his adept sensing of energy and knowing the person who had changed drastically befores his eyes, there was no mistaking it. "uh, what happened?!"

"Well, you see-" Bulma began to explain, only to be cut off by a awkwardly laughing Mr. Satan.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't ya?" Mark commented, drawing out a dark blush from Vegeta's face, indignant rage starting to bubble up within her core. Standing up, he pointed a finger towards the sky with emphasis with a few nods, "yup, you're the prettiest gal I've seen, and that's sayin' a lot given how beautiful my daughter is. Why, you're fit to be a Princess, aren't ya?"

That word.

It was enough to cause the blush to turn into a bashful infused face of embarrassed rage. If steam could escape his ears, they'd be blowing away the infrastructure of each flank of her side. Twitches formed around her eyes, followed by veins bulging around her brows. Raising her hands up they trembled with barely contained wrath filled furnace within his soul.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Vegeta asked pointedly, still blushing madly, only fueling her infernal source of rage.

"Oh?" Mark opened his eyes wide, seeing the blushing woman ask again. Not seeing the signs of potential demise, he clapped out, inviting the death blow with a proud shout, "I say you're the _Prettiest Princess_ I've ever seen!"

It happened all in one moment. Bulma barely had seconds to process what happened other than a violent buffet of wind almost sent her flying. Instead she staggered back along with Videl while Trunks toppled onto his back. When she opened her eyes, she looked back over to see Vegeta with an outstretched fist mere inches to where a paralyzed Mark was standing.

Between the pair of knuckles that assuredly would have killed the man was Gohan's outstretched hand, deftly catching it with a single hand. Stoically staring down at the growling woman, he didn't relent in keeping his grip solid on her limb. When he heard Mr. Satan fall onto his back, fainting from presumably shock but instead was love struck, he chose to speak calmly.

"What were you thinking of doing, Vegeta?"

"What am I thinking?!" Vegeta's face twisted into a mask of bewilderment, as if it should have been obvious. The heat on her face seared into her mind just how ashamed she was in that moment. That man made the blasphemous statement of calling her something she wasn't. "I was going to put that bastard in his place! No one makes a fool of the _Prince_ of all Saiyans and lives!"

"Calm down! He didn't know it was you-"

"Of course he didn't! _Look at me!_ " Vegeta shrieked, causing all onlookers to back away and soon run for fear of their life. "I'm a proud warrior placed in the shell of a fragile creature. Its sickening what I've had to put up with, to endure and to know what my wife wanted me to learn. Here I thought I tolerated the worst kinds of punishment but this? Its...unnatural and makes me feel...feel..."

Shaking her head she began to have a rush of thoughts and emotions swirl within her body. It was all so different. What she liked, hated, feared or ashamed with was something she hadn't considered while a man. A simplified life had gotten so much more complicated.

Wrenching his hand out of Gohan's grip, he looked to Videl, Bulma and then Trunks. Looking away she just looked at his reflection at a nearby store. What she saw wasn't the battle hardened visage of a warrior who was second rate his whole life. Instead it was an emotionally confused and hurt woman, who looked as beautiful as she did resilient. It was a sight that took her breath away and made her think of one thing.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta admitted lowly, his body coating into a thick aura of blue before taking to the sky in a high powered leap. Breaking the sound barrier she left them all looking up with confusion as to where she intended to go.

Bulma's slack jawed expression finally returned to the present when she heard Videl clear her throat. Looking to the young girlfriend of Son Gohan, she saw her tap her foot and her arms crossed over her chest. Piercing blue eyes were joined by the tall man's onyx orbs, both staring expectantly at her.

"So," Bulma dryly cleared her throat, sheepishly chuckling as she added with a gesture to the two, "where should I start?"

* * *

Goku was bored.

Driving the tractor through the radish fields was definitely a chore he didn't like doing. Not that it was hard. Far from it, it was an easy job. But like all things since his most recent skirmish with Majin Boo, it was just too dull for him to take seriously. Its why he always welcomed the sight of his newest addition to the family, Goten, a brighter mini-version of himself who often kept him company as of late.

Despite him being young he encouraged him to help pull the weight of the chores he was given by Chi-Chi. While he openly admitted he wanted to slack off to do mental image training, he also wanted his son to start learning how to do these things in case he was gone for awhile. Who knew if he had to go train for an absurd amount of time or go back into deep space to fight off another evil space emperor?

But sparring against fabrications of his own mind only carried him so far. On top of that, even delivering the money Mr. Satan gifted them to Chi-Chi it only convinced her that he wouldn't do the farming until after the crop was finished being harvested. After that it wouldn't be imperative but so far he had to keep doing this for the next month until the festival opened its way to allow their crop to sell.

In a moment, Goku felt an immense power he knew all too well. Opening his passively blue eyes he broke his meditative state to look over his shoulder. A figure came through a comet painted azure with white outlines. When it arrived, however, he barely recognized who it was that landed roughly onto part of the radish patch below her booted heels. The upturned pale yellow locks blew back upon her arrival, symbolizing his control over his transformed state.

"Hello, Kakarot," The Saiyaness said with a seething growl, almost inhumanly glaring at him with daggers he hadn't felt before.

"Uh hi," Goku raised his hand up, waving awkwardly to what he saw was a stranger with Vegeta's Ki, "do I...uh...do I know you?"

Vegeta was almost all but beside herself. Did the oaf truly not recognize who she was?

She had gone to the trouble with speeding back to the house and hurriedly tear off what she could in a panic. Leaving her skirt on less she find some way to rip what was bought for her, she placed her Saiyan battle armor over her head and shoulders to rest comfortably over her busty chest.

Her bosom was quite form fitting with the adaptable piece of plasteel, but somehow part of the elastic garment had shrunk and pulled up to be a bit more revealing than he'd like. The top of her breasts were practically out on display, glossy with shine of the Sun shining down over her head. Her gloves, still in the wash, were abandoned to keep her hands bare. Thankfully her boots were still intact, giving something better to walk in. The only thing truly off putting was her now favorite mini-skirt of navy blue hiding her frilly panties, giving her girly accessories of a tiara and necklace of gold to impart her feminine status.

"Are you kidding with me?!" Vegeta asked with a strained, almost bloodshot stare at her sworn rival. Raising a fist up, she thumbed toward her chin, glaring at him all the while, "I may have changed physically but tell me you can't remember the face of the one who promised to surpass you!"

"Well, you feel familiar, that's for sure," Goku scratched his chin, trying to put two and two together.

"Hey dad," Goten piped up from the tractor seat, earning his dad's attention while Vegeta continued to sneer at the less than intelligent enemy of his, "I think this guy is Vegeta. She certainly feels like him."

"I know," Goku concurred, turning to look over at a practically bloodthirsty Saiyaness, "I can't say its Vegeta because he isn't nearly this pretty."

" ** _THAT'S IT!_** " Vegeta howled with a loud shout. All restraint was gone as a magnificent light of gold and white showered with blue shocks erupting from her body. Her slender toned build suddenly became more amazon, muscles becoming defined while keeping it feminine. Even her breasts jutted up a notch while her hair rose up to its proud torch shaped crest she was used to. Blue eyes shined with vigor fueled by his raw emotions, unknowingly causing the entire radish field to be cooked and blown away by a hurricane of power he was calling forth to the surface.

"WHOA!" Goku held onto his head, feeling himself drag by the heels across the decimating crop of radishes. The waves of power licked and snapped painfully along his skin, even as a Super Saiyan. Not even when he faced Vegeta when enslaved by Babidi did he feel such fierce energy.

" _Wait a minute!_ " Goku's thought with eyes shot open at the stark realization. The woman who powered up before him was none other than Vegeta, the Ki she was producing made it no mistake about that. " _But how can that be?! What turned him into...a girl?!_ "

Goten flew head over heels, allowing himself to take flight in an aura of white light, hovering above the now dismantled tractor that was in electrified pieces. Turning to look at his dad, he cupped his mouth with both hands. "KICK HER BUTT, DAD!"

The Turtle Schooler didn't even have time to hear Goten's cheer. Vegeta's scream cracked the air while she defied the speed of sound and teleported before her sworn adversary's position. Headbutting straight into his chest, she followed up with a vicious left uppercut followed by a right hook that sent Goku tearing across the field, splitting open the earth in a fissure that resembled a crack in the Earth's crust.

Tasting blood, Goku flipped around in the air and halted his backward flip with a Kiai. Just as he did so he felt a flying kick landed on his solar plexus, causing him to wheeze out. Another knee rammed up his chin before a double hammer fist clobbered him over the head. It took all he could to summon forth his secondary transformation, giving him the control he needed. Pulsing his Ki beneath him and land just shy of the end of the earthen gouge where part of his field used to be.

Twisting around, he found himself at least seeing Vegeta coming. But this time, when he began to swing back in retaliation he felt as if his body was made of lead. The counterattack was far too slow and the pain was still vicious when he was palm-thrust into the shoulder. Staggering back he raised a right palm to blast a wave of Ki, burning the ground and air to where he saw his enemy was.

Instead, it was an afterimage, destroying more of his poor crop.

"What are you aiming at?" Vegeta asked incredulously from behind Goku, causing a shiver to rush up his spine. A violent yank on his hair causing him to howl just short of coughing at a knee kick to his back. Thrown head over shoulder by his own golden mane, Vegeta screamed as she flung Goku through one rock formation and into another. Finally smashed back first into a mesa, he winced briefly at seeing an orb of explosive golden light chase him. Crossing his arms over his face, he braced for the inevitable explosion that decimated the rocky landscape and turned it into a fifty meter wide crater.

His orange jacket had been incinerated completely and his blue undershirt was tattered. Even his belted slacks were scorched up and down his legs. Dirtied boots ground into the steaming soil and somehow his wrist bands were intact. He'd call them lucky if they didn't detach and fall away into ashes moments later.

" _Damn, I'm not going to last long even as a Super Saiyan 2. Guess I have no choice_ ," Goku thought as he saw Vegeta floating in the air, still wreathed in a brighter aura than he remembered. Lightning bolts coursed to and fro from her sexy thighs and proud bosom. Despite the earlier bout of anger a rare look of enjoyment was brought out of the Saiyan Royal.

"What's the matter, clown?" She jeered out from above, her skirt flourishing in a circular waving motion as her hair ripped above her sneering gaze. "don't tell me you're holding back on me because of my gender?"

Instead of retaliating with words, Goku briefly laughed before letting out a fearsome shout. An ocean of pressure soon plunged the world around them into a swirling bout of intense Ki tension. Goku's body contracted, tensed and expanded. His brows receded till they disappeared hardening his facial features. His proud vertical streaks of golden tresses turned bright yellow and flourished behind his back. Entering the final stage of his third and ultimate transformation, Goku looked up with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Just remember, Vegeta," Goku tapped his forehead, using Instant Transmission to appear just in front of her, "you asked for it!"

Swinging his hand around like a whip, Vegeta's swung a punch upward, striking the wrist with his knuckles. The mere sight of it caused Goten to feel goosebumps. Lightning had sprouted from a simple exchange of blows. He couldn't contain his giggle of excitement as he hooped and hollered, cheering his dad on as the fight began to breach new heights of epic.

* * *

"So that's how we got here, I suppose," Bulma finished lamely. She breathed out with relief after finishing the long thought out process she made with her son whom was now looking down at his feet in shame. Being the one who instigated the crazy idea and turned it into a wish borne scheme was something he didn't expect to happen but did anyways, just for the laughs.

Videl was less than amused.

"So you're telling me," She palmed her face, sliding it off her perturbed expressive features while pointing to the two Briefs, "Vegeta was acting like Vegeta and you decided to risk what development he's achieved over the course of time by getting to respect women? And doing that you made him INTO a woman? And gave him a period after dressing him up?"

"Yeah, that sums it up," Trunks finished with a wry tone, only to be hammered by his mother on his bonnet-covered head once again. "owie, that hurt!"

"Why go so far as to use the Dragon Balls to transform Vegeta?" Gohan asked, looking quite perplexed but still intrigued by this radical idea.

"It's not like he was going to stay that forever," Bulma implored, waving her hands reassuringly, "I just asked Shenlong to grant me the power to turn anyone I wanted into any gender I wanted to for as long as I wanted. I made sure to be specific about my wording so nothing backfired. If I just asked the Dragon to use a wish just to turn Vegeta into a woman, that's one whole year I'd have to wait until he could turn back. I knew he'd be in no place to bargain with if I didn't have the power to turn him back right away."

"That's clever and risky," The firstborn son of Goku said with a halfway smile of respect and intimidation, "remind me to never get on your bad side. For all I know you'd turn me back into a child just to teach me a lesson."

"You think this is a joke?!" Videl asked with a raise of her voice, turning around to poke Gohan in the chest, "my father was almost punched into oblivion by hi-er-her! I don't know about you but I don't want my dad to go through the Dragon Ball revival ride like I had to."

"I'm just sayin'," Gohan tried to calm his girlfriend down, failing at doing so with pleas or physical assurance.

Sighing, Videl turned on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest, "My advice, Bulma? Turn Vegeta back while the whole Earth isn't in jeopardy."

"What, you think Vegeta would hurt someone else?" Bulma asked, almost disbelievingly. She believed Mr. Satan, for sure, but innocent bystanders? Her sense of security was wavering the more she thought about how volatile and unsure Vegeta appeared even after Gohan stopped his attempted murder.

"I saw the look she had when she looked in the mirror. She's in a place of crossroads thanks to this field day you had with her. Be comfortable as a woman to make you happy or return back to the way things were to make _him_ self happy. That's the ultimatum she's facing right now and she's probably just trying to vent it out on someone who wouldn't judge him in the only way he can," Videl summarized in a intuitive way that made everyone stare on with awe.

Gohan didn't even have to ask. When he felt his father push past the limit of not just a Super Saiyan who's Ascended but to the third form he knew that his father was fighting Vegeta. For some reason he couldn't tell which Ki was higher. Both conflicted in the air to his senses, snapping at his skin in a hyper goose bump way.

"Bulma, do you know where my father tills the fields?" Gohan asked as he turned his back to the two women and the effeminately dressed boy.

"Uh, sure," Bulma answered with a shaky nod of her head.

"Take Trunks and Videl to follow," He ordered stoically, his body raising its level of power till it came out in a burst of silvery white light. "I'm going to stop those two from killing each other in a death match over out of control hormones."

* * *

Vegeta never felt more alive. She didn't process any information properly at the moment. All of what she could understand was the surge of power coursing through her. The rush of limbs impacting painfully with every blow. The exhilaration of moving at speeds that defied his prior limitations. And for the first time, she didn't feel like she was being showed up.

"HRA!" Vegeta cried out with a perpendicularly aligned spin kick to Goku's left flank.

"Ngh!" The Ultimate Super Saiyan flinched just shy of being put on the receiving end of another hit. Instead he used it as a feign and whipped around his left shin into Vegeta's face.

The friction of both hits had caused Ki to electrify the air like elemental bolts, both both Saiyan and Saiyaness had yet to reach the end of the rope.

Shouting out Vegeta discharged a Kiai towards Goku to which the latter braced himself with both arms. Flung back in the air she gave chase, pulling back an arm to hit him. When it passed through a mirage affect, she chuckled this time, knowing full well it was a feint. Using the momentum of her punch to push herself upside down within the sky she primed an orb of Ki into her other hand and fired at the instantly appearing target.

He barely kicked it aside before Vegeta rocked down and up behind Goku. Swinging a flurry of punches that caught several into his back before being caught by both hands, the two became locked together between their digits. Blood seeped from their wounds, most noticeably from their nostrils and lips. Vegeta's armor was scorched and ripped in several places, threatening to reveal her womanly upper assets while her skirt was only slightly tattered. Goku's clad undershirt was almost torn off, revealing his muscular torso tensing and contracting with effort behind his hand grabbing wrestle match in the air.

Leaning back his head, Goku finally broke the lock with an unforgiving headbutt that opened a gash along Vegeta's forehead. Following it up with a roundhouse kick, he watched her spiral down to the ground. When he saw her almost bounce in the air like a pinball he reacted a moment too face to the skull that rammed up into his jaw painfully up. A searing combo of jabs and punches were felt, visibly sending blazes of blue electricity across his sky that coated his battered frame through the heavens.

Backing up from his attack, she clasped both palms and formed a hastily assembled Final Flash. Launching a pillar of light that consumed Goku, it sent him spiraling down to crash into a plateau, dragging along the rocky formations until it exploded into a violent wave of orange and red. Flying forward in earnest he caught sight of Goku shakily stand up and enter a Kamehameha stance.

"That's it, bring it on!" Vegeta cried out with blood wafting off his cut and burnt face, eager to make this the last charge.

It was then that a tumultuous rumble of force speared through the skyline and appeared between Goku and Vegeta. When the fiery aurora of light died down they both saw Gohan's form hover between the two. One hand pointed to Vegeta and another to his father, barring the way for a climax to the fight.

"That's enough," Gohan stated firmly, loud enough to be heard by both but not enough to be seen as angry.

Stopping, only because she knew that her tired frame wouldn't stand a chance against Gohan, she snarled. She wasn't happy about spoiling the only fun thing she genuinely had no problem with whatsoever in the day. Well, Goku's comment didn't help but when the fight started no qualms were had.

"Stand aside, Gohan," Vegeta murmured lowly, hanging in the air as he gasped for breath. Were her lungs burning this long?

"Both you and dad have had enough for one day," The schooled Son said with an affirmed fact. Turning his neck around he looked down at Goku who sheepishly collapsed on his back, his form diminishing back into its base state. He couldn't help but smile at the weary yet happy look on his dad's face.

"But I haven't had enough! I needed to win when I delivered the final blow, and I-"

"Don't need to vent any longer," He returned his gaze upon finishing for her.

Furrowing her gaze at him, she sneered, "What are you on about?"

"Bulma told us what happened to you and what led up to this," He stated simply, causing Vegeta's face to widen with brief shock then drop into a look of solemn quiet. Sighing he turned to look at him seriously while being as empathetic as he could. "Look, I know how much it means to you that you retain your honor and that you keep being the best you can be. Believe me, when the cards were on the table, I failed to come through because of my own damned pride. I'm trying my best to balance my life and my training but one of these days I'm going to have to make a choice what's more important."

"Are you saying I should live a life of laxness until another threat comes to kick my ass?" Vegeta asked incredulously, knowing full well what he insinuated.

"Do you think you need to train so much? There's a reason why my father doesn't spend twenty hours a day in a gravity room or on an alien planet. He has a family that he wants to love and cherish. Its why he was bothering to do farming until you ruined the whole field," Gohan explained, his eyes furrowing briefly at knowing just how much damage was done in their fight. Shrugging he forced a smiled and waved his arms expressively, glad to see Bulma's jet appearing on the horizon. "I'm not telling you to give up one or the other. But you're going to have to find a balance that pleases everyone. You can't have it all one way or the other. And...whether you stick as a woman or a man I don't think it really matters if my word means anything."

"On any other day, it wouldn't," Vegeta huffed, dropping to a lower altitude to the disheveled rocky ground with Gohan. Looking over at Gohan from her shoulder, she sighed and managed a small hidden smirk. "I do say though that today is the exception due to the absurd circumstances. Don't get used to me saying this but...thanks."

Smiling softly, Gohan turned around and floated over to check up on his father while Bulma rushed over to Vegeta with Videl and Trunks in tow. While he helped her up, he was ignorant to the lavender haired woman leap into Vegeta's arms who almost staggered to his back from the exhaustion and injuries received. Gohan helped Goku into an upright position, hearing him say with a slight smile as he gazed at Vegeta's embrace with Bulma.

"You know...I don't know if its because he's a girl or had gotten strong because of fighting Boo," He said whimsically, scratching the back of his head he laughed out loud at the thought that made him excited inside, "but I think Vegeta's gotten strong enough to be my equal, haha!"

Unaware of what he had said, Vegeta was wrapped in a bear hug by her wife. Moreover he was surprised when she pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was definitely more enticing than it was before, as soft lips of her own locked with hers and tangoed tongues between enclosed mouths. When the instigator parted, Vegeta couldn't help but stare with her raven locks messily resting over her shoulders with her arms wrapped around Bulma's waist.

"What was that for?" The Saiyaness asked.

"I just...wanted to see what it was like to kiss this you," Bulma blushed at admitting so, clearing her throat before separating the hug. Raising her hands, she began to focus, "I wanted to do that because I'm going to change you back now."

"Really?" Vegeta asked, almost agape at what she was hearing.

"This whole day was crazy thanks to a overworked mom listening to her crazy son," She confessed, taking a peripheral gaze at Trunks whom fondled the hem of his dress curiously while keeping his face hidden by his sun hat. Smiling she looked back at her mate with a serious stare. "I wanted to make you see something that was probably confusing if not downright ugly. Empathy and understanding what I was going through couldn't happen. What you went through today was completely uncalled for on my part and would never get my point across. I'm sorry for holding you hostage and hope you don't hold it against me. The least I can do is make everything ri-"

Her apology was cut short when Vegeta's hand grasped the back of her head and pulled her in for another rough, hungry kiss. Moaning Bulma kissed back without a care of who was watching, open mouthed and staring with disbelief. She didn't know when they parted this time but she knew it couldn't have come sooner for their dignity's sake.

"I may be crazy," Vegeta admitted, smiling wryly despite herself, "but I think I understand a bit more of what you want and...what I was missing. Not only that, Bulma, but I think I'm starting to get used to being like this. After all, I may be just delusional but I think I was actually beating Kakarot just a minute ago. Is that crazy of me to believe that because I am a woman that I'm beating that oaf?"

"No," Bulma shook her had, giggling at the look on her lover's face, "that's not crazy at all."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. This One-Shot got a lot longer and involved that I believed to be. Glad it doesn't have any other Chapters to follow up, right? -weakly laughs- Okay so there MIGHT be a couple sequel one-shots to follow the future exploits of Princess Vegeta in the events that may be hinged around key plot points. I'm...sure everyone can guess what they are XD

And with that, I hope you all enjoyed it. Between the wacky hijinks of Vegeta going through what its like to be a woman in almost every quantifiable way possible to some cool action and some thoughtful dialogue I'm sure this is a story that if you stuck with me to the end is a story worth reading. Or maybe I'm just assuming too much and this story was silly fun. Either way I had fun writing it regardless of what you all may thing -w-

Until then, I hope you all had fun reading this and see you in the next update in _Dragon Ball Month!_


End file.
